stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! } 11:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome -- sannse (talk) 20:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC)t Rich Text Toolbar I've noticed when I edit it is not present on this wiki. Can this wiki be updated to include it or is this a preference (cause I have looked and am unable to turn it on myself). Thanks. 19:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Rich text toolbar as in that new way to edit? The whole different edit screen? It was rubbish, I don't like it! 19:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::So at the moment, the way the new editor works is that it's enabled by default... and then anyone who wants to can turn it off for their own view. I understand that there will be an option in the future for it to be turned on, but set as off by default... so anyone who wants to can turn it on for their own view. The feature doesn't usually appeal to those that are used to wiki-markup, but works very well for new users. So for now, the decision is whether to turn it on... remembering that you can turn it off for yourself. Let me know what is decided :) -- sannse (talk) 10:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) User Forum Hello Sannse. I hope you are doing alright and that everything is going good for you on this wonderful summer. I was hoping you could help me get some info on how to setup a forum, much like the RuneScape Wiki one here. I think our MechScape Wiki users will appreciate this extra feature, especially once the game is released and our attendance increases. Thanks so much! 20:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, that type of forum is no longer available. We tried it out on a few sites, but it's only the wiki-style forums we offer now. -- sannse (talk) 20:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Why would it be discontinued? It's such a success on the RuneScape Wiki, and I much prefer it then the wiki-style forum. Anyways, thanks for your time. 21:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::It has a lot of back-end and maintenance problems. it's a bit of a cludge into the system I'm afraid. -- sannse (talk) 21:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ad-free? Is this still available? If so, if the wiki eventually gains mass audience and view count, which we are anticipating in the coming months, would our ad free's right be revoked when we go over our limit of hits? 19:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, looks like you are already over the limit I'm afraid. You had a few great days in July, so had about 24,000 pageviews last month. Sorry! -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Checkuser and Other Tools? Now or Future? Hello Sannse, Given the recent changes Wiki has undertaken in the last year or so, I'm interested in the new positions (tools) that are available to our users and at what point it is appropriate to need them, or issue them. I'm familiar with Checkuser, for instance, but was informed by Uberfuzzy that it's not a tool generally given, however with recent activity on the RuneScape Wiki, I question this now? If it's requestable, I'd like that tool as I feel it will benefit the community in it's near future with the pending release and mass content that is about to come. As for the other tools, what is available? 04:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Checkuser is not generally given out. It's a tool that is occasionally given out to large wikis, with specific vandalism or other problems that mean they need it. There are just a handful of wikis with the tool, and I'm always very reluctant to expand on that for any reason. :On other tools, any tool that is generally needed is already enabled globally :) We try to ensure that all you need is active on the wiki when you start it. But if you see something on another wiki that you want on this -- then please -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC)